


All I Want For Christmas.

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas.

Wentworth had gone into Christmas frenzy, the medical area was decorated, the staff room was full of tinsel and the women had decorated every possible inch with paper decorations. The one place that remained un-decorated was Joan's office. Vera knew why, it had been a long time since she felt like dealing with Christmas herself and yet she had made an effort. Will looked unamused with the gift of reindeer antlers but Linda had pressed a santa hat onto Vera's head the second she came to the staff room. 

Vera had given in, even accepting the challenge of getting the second hat on Joan's head, she knew it would be tough, but it would be worth it. Some joker had, naturally, placed mistletoe over Joan's door and Vera was careful to side-step it to knock. By the time Joan opened the door she was a little tense but she continued to attempt to convince Joan to put the hat on, it had taken only the promise of a kiss and a little pouting to get the hat on. Joan still looked displeased but she had done what she could. Joan had smiled, taking the kiss as a reward, smirking further as Will froze on his way past. He had said nothing, only smiled. 

Linda had come across nothing of the sort and so she was a little surprised to find Vera humming 'All I Want For Christmas' and making coffee later.


End file.
